wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme Park WHAMpage/Transcript
Transcript for Theme Park WHAMpage Narrator: Down at the local theme park, eager kids wait in the sweltering heat, waiting to ride the park’s newest roller coaster! Doesn’t seem worth it to me, but I’m more of a bumper car guy. (Scene: The amusement park. Bob is in line with Becky, and is slurping on a drink through a straw. He chatters at her.) Becky: Don’t worry Bob, we’ll be at the front of the line before you know it. (He tugs at her sleeve, and points up at a clock face that shows wait time for the ride.) Becky: (reading) “Wait time from this point-- if I told you, you’d cry.” Huh. Well, that’s not really helpful. (Bob whines.) Becky: I know it’s hard, but if you have a little patience, the time will fly by faster than you think. All this waiting will be with worth it when you finally get to ride “The Coaster”! (Bob jumps up on the railing to get a look at the ride, and chatters at her.) Becky: Of course it’ll be good. (She looks in front of her and gasps.) A lot of people just came off the ride, that means we’re closer to the front of the line! (The line moves forward one step, then stops again.) Becky: Hmph! Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to have some more patience. Yes, and more lemonade too. Got to have more lemonade. (A loud thud is heard nearby.) Becky: What was that? (We see a close-up of a mole from a Whack-a-Mole game, and a fist comes down on top of it. The camera shows a wider view, and we see that the Whammer is pounding his fists on them. Park visitors run away in a panic, and the man hosting the game cowers down in fear.) Whammer: Yeah! What did the Whammer win? Game Operator: This stuffed doe. Whammer: Stuffed doe? That’s totally whammer! (He pounds his fists together, causing another mini-earthquake. The game operator ducks down once again.) Whammer: Wham, yeah! What’s up, little doe? I’m your new whammy, yeah! Becky: Yikes! (Bob chatters at her sternly.) Becky: You think I should go talk to him? Uh… yeah, sure. You’re right. I’ll go talk to him. Let me just-- step out of line here, and-- go talk to him. (A long pause.) Narrator: Um… you’re still standing there. Becky: Yeah, I know, I know. That’s because, um… you know, I don’t know if this a WordGirl thing, I mean, the Whammer’s not really committing a crime. Narrator: (lets out a long sigh) He destroyed a game booth. Becky: Well yes, but not on purpose. His excitement just got the best of him. It’s not a crime to be enthusiastic, right? (Bob delivers a quick and stern chatter.) Becky: WordGirl doesn’t have to do everything, you know. I think if we just have a little patience, this whole situation will work itself out. (Bob points to a nearby booth, and Becky looks over. The Whammer is at a fishing booth, and has just caught something.) Whammer: A large mouth wham! Yeah! (He hits his fists together again, destroying the fishing booth.) Whammer: Whoa! Where’d everybody go? (He runs off. Bob chatters again.) Becky: You’re right. I should go talk to him. And it’s okay if I lose my turn… I mean, “The Coaster” probably isn’t that great anyway. (Kyle and Tessa walk by, after just coming off the roller coaster.) Kyle: Wow! That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever done in my entire life! Tessa: Me too. I’m so glad I waited in that really long line for that. Kyle: Boy, I sure hope our positive comments don’t affect someone’s decision to do something right now! (Becky stands with her arms crossed and looks upset.) Becky: Oh, THAT helps. Narrator: Why don’t you just go, and leave Bob here to save your place in line? Becky: Great idea! Narrator: Hey, I’m not just a handsome voice! (She starts to walk off, and Bob holds up his empty cup and chatters.) Becky: Sure, I’ll get you lemonade. (He chatters again.) Becky: Mom said no more doughnuts! (Scene: The dunk tank. The Whammer is holding a ball to throw at the target. As he gets ready to throw, WordGirl flies in front of him.) WordGirl: (speaking quickly) Hey Whammer, you have to stop destroying the park. You’re making it hard for people to enjoy themselves. So just please be a little more careful, and please stop breaking things right now. Especially before that line over there moves any further, okay? Whammer: Are you whamming to me? WordGirl: Oh brother. (speaking more slowly and deliberately) Okay, listen-- I know you’re happy to be at the park, but you have to contain your enthusiasm just a little bit. Whammer: But why? Yeah! WordGirl: Ugh. This is going to be tough. (talking to him again) Well, look at what you’ve done. (She shows him that there are broken bumper cars lining the sidewalk, and a teacup ride is also broken.) Whammer: Oh… that’s not whammer. WordGirl: No, it is not whammer at all! Whammer: I’m whamming. WordGirl: Does that mean sorry? Whammer: It means the Whammer’s sorry, wham. (He throws the ball at the target, dunking the man in the tank.) WordGirl: Does that wham mean yes? Whammer: Wham. WordGirl: (slaps her hand on her forehead) Okay, I’m just gonna stop asking questions. Just please try to be a little less enthusiastic so everyone can have fun. Whammer: (pondering) Ehh? WordGirl: Enthusiastic. It means having or showing great excitement and interest. Like how excited you were about winning that stuffed doe. Whammer: Yeah! Stuffed doe. (He hugs it.) WordGirl: Or how enthusiastic those kids are to be riding what Theme Park Rides Weekly calls, “the best roller coaster ever created anywhere in the entire world!” (She looks at the ride longingly. After a few seconds have passed, the narrator clears his throat, and WordGirl looks up at him.) WordGirl: What? Right. So, just be careful, okay? Whammer: The Whammer just got a bit carried away. I’ll be more wham! WordGirl: Great! Thank you! Whammer: Now-- Whammer needs to find the bounce house, yeah! WordGirl: Oh, the bounce house, huh? That could get messy. I don’t know if you should go there. (She looks over and sees the line is moving.) WordGirl: Um, just promise me you won’t break anything. Whammer: (gives her a thumbs up) It’s a wham, yeah. WordGirl: I’ll take that as a promise… great, thanks! (She flies off. A few seconds later, Becky goes back in line with Bob.) Becky: Yay! We can see the front of the line! We’re getting closer! (The worker at the front of the line yawns. Bob chatters at her.) Becky: Oh no, I forgot the lemonade, sorry. But, I did talk to the Whammer, and he promised to be less enthusiastic, so there shouldn’t be any more problems. (There is a loud bang, and someone falls from the sky and lands in front of them.) Becky: That might not be the Whammer. (The Whammer’s voice can be heard in the distance,) Whammer: This bouncy castle is totally whammer! Wham! Becky: My timing is really off today. (Scene: The bouncy castle. The Whammer is bouncing along with his doe, and others are being thrown extremely high in the air.) Whammer: The Whammer’s really enjoying himself, yeah! (Bob chatters at Becky.) Becky: Well, that’s not a crime, is it? And I’m sure some of the people are having fun. It looks like fun, right? Heh-heh. (She looks over and sees some people flying higher than they should be, and sighs. Bob holds up his finger and chatters.) Becky: Yes, you mentioned before you want lemonade. I remember. (She walks off in the direction of the bouncy castle, where the Whammer is still bouncing everyone out of control.) Whammer: Whoa-ho-ho-ho, whamma-damma-ding-dong! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Whoopee! (WordGirl flies over to him, and catches him at the top of his bounce.) WordGirl: '''Alright, Whammer, that’s enough! '''Eli: Hey, I was having fun! WordGirl: You’re not helping me! (She flies him away from the castle, and takes him to the carousel.) WordGirl: Um, so you remember that talk we had earlier about you being less enthusiastic and not hurting anyone? Whammer: Wham? WordGirl: Boy, I am really running out of patience! Whammer: The Whammer’s totally confused by what you just whammed, yeah. WordGirl: Having patience means not getting upset when something is taking a very long time. Like, I have to be patient when I’m constantly explaining to you that you should be careful around other people! Or I’d have to be patient to wait in a very long line-- which of course is now moving much faster, well that’s it, that’s perfect-- you have to be careful. You’re scaring people! Whammer: Yeah… wham. WordGirl: Yeah, just like that! (She looks back over at the line.) WordGirl: Oh no! The line is really moving now! (A worker is carrying a box of glow necklaces.) Whammer: Whoa! Glow necklaces! That is so wham! (He pounds his fists together, and the necklaces fly over in his direction. The fall onto his arms and the horns of his helmet.) WordGirl: Patience, WordGirl, patience… (Huggy signals to her that he is now at the front of the line, and she needs to get back.) WordGirl: Okay, um, hey, you look hungry. Have you had a hot dog yet? Whammer: The Whammer has not whammed one yet, no. WordGirl: Well, you haven’t had the whole park experience until you’ve had a hot dog. So go order ten, or twenty and sit there and eat them for a few hours, okay? Whammer: That sounds pretty whammer to me, yeah! WordGirl: And remember, don’t be so enthusiastic! (She flies off, and Becky walks back to the front of the coaster line. Bob pretends he is sucking on a drink. Becky holds out her arms telling him she’s sorry that she forgot again.) Becky: Alright, it’s almost our turn! We’re finally gonna ride this thing! Let’s go! (A lemonade vendor rolls by. Bob gets excited, and starts to run toward it. Becky grabs him.) Becky: No, no lemonade! You can get lemonade AFTER the ride! I am NOT going to lose my spot in this line because you can wait seven seconds for some lemonade! I do not have the patience to sit through this line again! Narrator: Are you alright? (She gives a thumbs up and tries to calm down.) Becky: ‘I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I’m just excited to ride the best coaster in the entire world. Man, why is taking those people so long to ride this thing?! GO! There’s a girl and a monkey over here who want to have some FUN! Whammer: Now just a momentito, Kemo Sabe. This is so not whammer! (Bob points, and stares at Becky as she tries to ignore it.) Becky: Hear what? I didn’t hear anything. Heh-heh. Whammer: Listen to me. If the Whammer wants a hot dog, the Whammer will get a hot dog! (Bob throws his hands into the air.) Becky: I have waited the entire summer to ride this roller coaster, and nobody is going to take this away from me! (She puts her fingers in her ears.) Whammer: I guarantee you, I will wham down this entire park if I do not get a hot dog right whammer now! Becky: Oh… he’s going to hurt someone, isn’t he? Narrator: Probably. (Bob continues to stare at her, and nods.) Becky: Yeah. Well, I guess that’s how it goes. Come on, Bob. Duty calls. (They walk out of the line, and she touches a poster as they walk by.) Becky: Goodbye, old friend. May we meet again-- someday. (She and Bob tiptoe into a nearby photo booth. As the flash goes off, they emerge as WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. She flies off with him, and shortly after they do, TJ walks up to the booth just as a series of pictures comes out of the dispenser. He starts to look down at them just as WordGirl comes back and grabs the pictures. She looks at them, and they clearly show her changing from Becky and Bob into WordGirl and Huggy. She shoves them into her back pocket, and pulls out an autographed picture of her and hands it to TJ. Then she flies off again with Huggy, and TJ faints.) Hot Dog Vendor: But sir, we don’t make chocolate covered hot dogs. That’s just-- disgusting. Whammer: The Whammer thinks they are dee--- licious! (He pounds his fists together, knocking over the hot dog stand. A boy’s chocolate covered ice cream cone has covered the hot dogs.) Hot Dog Vendor: Hey, we DO have chocolate covered hot dogs! Huh! WordGirl: The only hot dog you’re going to eat anytime soon will be covered in justice! And ketchup! But mostly justice! (Bob covers his face and whimpers.) WordGirl: It’s for dramatic effect, it doesn’t have to make sense. (Turns back to the Whammer) Whammer, you’ve gone too far. We’re going to stop you once and for all! Whammer: Yeah? Well, let’s see if you can stop THIS! WHAM! (He pounds his fists together.) WordGirl: Huggy, move! (They get out of the way, and the force of his wham crashes into a tropical drink stand, where Steven, Kirillee, and Shelby Joy are waiting in line. Fortunately it only shakes the stand a little bit, and knocks three stuffed dinosaurs into their hands. WordGirl looks over at a fun house mirror next to her, where her body is contorted.) Whammer: Wham! (The Whammer delivers another wham at her, but she picks up the mirror and holds it in front of her, sending the shock waves back at him. The Whammer dodges them, and they hit another game stand behind him, knocking over the targets.) Game Operator: Heh. That’s the first time those have ever been knocked over! Whammer: The Whammer wins again, yeah! (Basketballs start raining down on him. Huggy has been throwing them from a nearby basketball toss.) WordGirl: Nice shooting, Huggy! (The Whammer breaks free of the basketballs, and walks over to the ferris wheel. He lifts it off of its foundation, with riders still on board.) Whammer: Oh! Ferris wheel, yeah! Invented by a guy named Ferris, yeah! (He throws the ferris wheel, and WordGirl catches it and puts it back on its foundation.) Rider: That was the best ride ever! WordGirl: Man, he’s strong! (The Whammer approaches a man dressed as a hot dog.) Whammer: Excuse me, Whammer would like to know if you’re really a big hot dog, or a guy in a hot dog suit. WordGirl: -- But he’s not that smart. That’s it! Come on, Huggy. I have an idea! (Whammer has picked up the man in the hot dog suit and acts like he’s preparing to eat it. WordGirl whistles to signal him over.) WordGirl: Oh, Whammer! (Whammer looks over inside a ride, and sees a pile of hot dogs that WordGirl had put there from the demolished hot dog stand.) Whammer: Chocolate covered-- oh, wham! (He drops the man in the hot dog suit, and runs over to it. Once inside, the door closes behind him. We see that there is a picture of a large tornado on the side. WordGirl and Huggy are in a control booth above, watching him eat the hot dogs.) WordGirl: Huggy-- now! (Huggy flips a large switch, starting the ride. The room he is in starts spinning rapidly.) Whammer: Wham-wham-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha… (After a while, Huggy turns off the ride.) Whammer: Whammer has never wanted a hot dog less… (he falls to the ground) WordGirl: Well, Whammer, maybe now you’ll listen when someone tells you not to wham everything around you! (The police sergeant shows up to take the Whammer away.) Whammer: It’s hard to say. My tummy hurts, and I feel like I might wham. WordGirl: Gotta go! (She flies off with Huggy.) (In the next scene, we see Becky and Huggy riding The Coaster. Presumably they decided to wait in line once again.) Narrator: Well, it looks like things worked out alright for good old Becky Botsford and her hairy monkey friend after all. It just goes to show you, a little patience always pays off. Tune in next time for another enthusiastic adventure of WordGirl! And a scared little monkey. (In the closing scene, after going down the coaster, Becky and Bob stare at the photo taken while other riders walk away acting queasy. Then we see WordGirl and Huggy in the bouncy castle for a second. Huggy seems to be scared as he falls toward the bottom, and WordGirl grabs him. Then they both pose for the ending shot.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes